Por un beso
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: El nuevo año en Hogwarts no solo le traerá a Theodore Nott algunas malas calificaciones, sino también el amor de quien menos espera. Pero ¿Qué pasa si él le pide ayuda para conquistar a la chica de la que está enamorado? (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


¡Hola a todos/as!

Estoy realmente feliz de estar aqui y con esta parejita tan nueva, para mi, jejeje. En primera instancia me había tocado Ron/Michael, pero decidi cambiarlos haber que salia y aparecio Theo/Nev oow... como ame el cambio.

Espero que les guste la historia ;)

Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Advertencia**: Slash, besos y drama :c

**Pareja:** Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Por un beso**

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó aquello. No era posible. No, por supuesto que no. Él era inteligente, demasiado, si se lo preguntasen, pero aquello, lo que le estaban diciendo, no tenía ni pies ni cabezas.

— ¿Me ha escuchado, señor Nott?

Theo parpadeó y la miró —Sí, profesora, pero es… _imposible_ que yo…

La mujer sonrió —Créame, señor Nott, que yo soy la mas sorprendida por esta situación. Usted era el mejor alumno de mi clase, de varias clases —agregó pensativa—, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado —ella deslizó tres pergaminos donde aparecía una horrible e inaceptable D, _Desastroso._

Theo tragó. Bien, no pensaba que la situación era _tan_ mala. Ciertamente no esperaba estar _reprobando_ una clase tan fácil. Realmente no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza últimamente. Odiaba admitir que no solo en Herbología estaba mal, horriblemente mal.

— ¿Señor Nott?

El chico la miró — ¿Qué debo hacer?

La profesora sonrió nuevamente —Buscar asesoría, por supuesto. No todo está perdido aún faltan algunos exámenes que pueden remediar la situación y hacerlo pasar sin mayores sobresaltos.

¿Asesoría? ¿De quién? Esperaba que Granger no. No le caía mal, pero… no… ella no… le parecía _correcta_.

—Creo que puedo encontrar quien me ayude —dijo pensando en su amigo, Draco.

—Si está pensando en su amigo, el señor Malfoy, le comunico que él también tiene problemas con la asignatura así que… —ella miró la reacción de su alumno, inmutable e imperturbable; como si estuviesen hablando de algo tan banal como el clima—. Yo le sugiero que hable con Neville.

¿Neville? No señor Longbottom. Vaya preferencia.

— ¿Puedo negarme?

— ¿Puede reprobar? —preguntó la profesora.

Theo frunció los labios. Ciertamente, podría mandar a la mierda el colegio, pero no quería darse por vencido tan fácil. Le costó mucho volver a Hogwarts. A él, a Draco y a unos cuantos mas que no eran sus amigos. Blaise, Pansy y Goyle estaban en prisión por asesinatos, por ser fieles, hasta los huesos, del Señor Oscuro.

—Si quiere yo hablo con él —sugirió la mujer al ver el debate mental de su alumno.

—No se preocupe. Yo… me encargaré. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Adelante.

El castaño se levantó y caminó lentamente por el gran invernadero de la profesora Sprout. Él se encargaría, en realidad esperaba que Longbottom no le pusiera muchas pegas cuando le preguntase.

Jamás habían hablado. No es que Theo hablase mucho con las personas, pero lo había observado así que intuía como podría hacerlo.

…

—Y, bien, Longbottom, quiero que me ayudes —soltó de tirón y mirándolo fijamente. Parado junto a él.

El chico parpadeó divertido, realmente divertido, y es que Theo era más osco de lo que jamás creyó —No, lo siento, pero no.

Theo rodó los ojos y se sentó —Eres un idiota, Draco.

El rubio bufó —Tu me pediste ayuda para esto, además el idiota eres tú.

El castaño paso lo primero —Te recuerdo que tú estás en la misma situación.

—Cierto, pero solo en Herbología. En cambio tu estas fallando en casi todo —Draco lo miró preocupado—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no es mi culpa.

— ¿De quién es entonces?

Theo frunció los labios indignado. Tres días después y cada vez que miraba a Longbottom se paralizaba. La profesora no le había preguntado nada, pero siempre le miraba de una manera muy interrogadora.

—Para ti es más fácil.

—Claro que no —_Theo siempre cambiando el tema_, pensó Draco.

—Lo es —él alzó una ceja—. A ti te gusta Granger, a mi no me gusta Longbottom.

Draco se rió con ganas —No se trata de gustar o no, pero por lo menos yo tuve los cojones para pedirle ayuda a Granger.

Theo enarcó una ceja —No es cierto. Los cojones los tuvo ella por aceptar, realmente creo que lo hizo porque la profesora se lo pidió.

El rubio se encogió de hombros —De cualquier forma no podía negarme.

Draco le dio una significativa mirada. La _promesa_. Suspiró.

…

Algo pesado se deslizó por la mesa. El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos fríos ojos azules.

—Nott.

—Longbottom.

Neville miró el pesado libro y miró nuevamente a Nott — ¿Deseas algo?

Según Draco la cosa no era tan difícil, pero su amigo a veces era un mentiroso total —Yo…

¿Cómo decirlo sin necesidad de sonar patético? ¿Cómo hacer todo más sencillo? Anteriormente mencionado, jamás había hablado con Longbottom por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo. Además, era un Gryffindor cosa que no importaba mucho, pero que tampoco ayudaba. Nadie en Hogwarts miraba a los Slytherins, solo susurraban y cuchicheaban…

— ¿Nott?

_Solo por la promesa_, se dijo —Necesitoquemeayudes —soltó de tirón.

— ¿Perdón?

—Herbología, odio Herbología, y podría reprobar. Necesito que me ayudes —murmuró.

— ¿Por…?

—Lo sé. No tienes motivos, pero no tengo a nadie más. Draco también esta reprobando y ya debes saber que Granger lo está ayudando.

—Y trajiste este libro porque…

—Es un… um… regalo. Tuve la opción de que la profesora te lo pidiera, pero decidí hacerlo yo para no obligarte.

—No necesito tus regalos —refutó cerrando un libro que estaba sobre la mesa—. Por lo otro, prefiero un favor a un libro.

Theo no se esperaba eso. Realmente esperaba cualquier cosa: una negación, o una aceptación en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Neville lo pensó un poco y contestó: —Me gusta alguien y no sé como acercarme a ella. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla —dijo tranquilamente. Theo se preguntó ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chiquillo tímido?, luego recordó la guerra y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Por primera vez deseó que Granger fuese su asesora y no Longbottom. Él no sabía nada de nada de chicas, realmente no le gustaban como para saberlo… así que… _mierda._

—De acuerdo, dime quien es.

—Hannah Abbott.

…

Theo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, según Draco, y se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Su amigo no contestó. Siguió dando pasos. Draco suspiró y decidió hechizarlo, pero eventualmente Theo se aburrió y se dejó caer en el sillón. Sus ojos azules se veían cansados y _tristes_.

—Le gusta una… ¡Una Hufflepuff! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Ayer me dijiste que no…

—Y quiere… quiere que yo… le ayude a _conquistarla_.

—Theo…

—Y yo nunca… menos con una… una _chica_…

—Estas entrando en un esta…

—Pero se llevó el libro, entonces él me debe algo a mí.

—Theo…

—Además, además, él qui…

— ¡Cállate! En serio, Theodore, cállate… realmente aburrirás a Longbottom con tus frases a medias y tu, no lo sabía, nerviosismo crónico.

—No es cierto —dijo obstinadamente.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

—No.

—Theo.

—No, no me gusta.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que le guste esa _Hufflepuff_? —escupió Draco.

—No lo sé. De cualquier forma creo que debó ayudarlo.

Draco lo miró, sabía que ambos tenían los mismos problemas con sus respectivos asesores —Supongo.

— ¿Cómo vas con Granger?

Draco sonrió, cosa que a Theo no le pasó desapercibido —Bien, en realidad no es tan pesada como pensaba. Creo que si mi padre estuviese vivo me mataría por decir aquello y, más aún, porque ella es la que me está ayudando a pasar Herbología.

—No solo por eso te mataría.

—Lo sé, pero no me daré por vencido. La promesa, ¿Recuerdas?

Theo asintió. Mañana comenzaría su infierno personal.

…

Neville miró a Hannah y le sonrió, la chica debió la mirada y siguió su camino. Sí, esa era su realidad. Después de la guerra había decidido jugárselas todas por Hannah Abbott, pero nada resulto. Ella, simplemente, pasaba de él. Había decidido dar un paso atrás, valor Gryffindor destrozado, pero llegó Nott y vio una solución. Era muy conocido por todos la destreza Slytherin a la hora de conquistar.

—Hey, ¿Longbottom?

—Mmm, ¿Si?

— ¿Debo, en serio, escribir un pergamino sobre esta planta?

—No, pero es la más "fácil".

—Y aburrida —bostezó. Llevaba tres horas con Longbottom y ya tenía sueño. Odiaba las plantas.

—Llevas casi la mitad, muy bien redactado, podríamos tomar un descanso —propuso.

Theo se encogió de hombros agradecido. La biblioteca siempre le era muy placentera, pero no las plantas que estaban investigando — ¿Cuéntame de Abbott?

Neville le miró sorprendido. Creía que obviaría ese hecho por mucho tiempo y no lo ayudaría —Yo… nunca le he hablado. En realidad, solo sé que su madre murió y que es muy simpática.

El Slytherin evito reírse y preguntó: — ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta si no le has hablado nunca?

—Solo lo sé. Como eso de amor a primera vista.

—Muy superficial de tu parte, Longbottom.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca has escuchado que el amor a primera vista no existe porque te estaría enamorado de la belleza externa y no de la interna, o algo así.

—Yo…

—En fin, creo que deberías invitarla a la salida que se realizara en Hogsmeade para San Valentín.

—Eso es en menos de un mes.

—Perfecto. Entonces, tienes menos de un mes para hablarle y quizás algo más.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo hago? Ella pasa de mí, si le sonrió solo se aleja.

Theo consideró sus opciones e intentó tranquilizarse al hablar: —De acuerdo, escucha…

…

Theo podría definir la experiencia de casamentero como algo que jamás haría de nuevo. Al día siguiente de esa conversación comenzó el plan "conquistando a Hannah Abbott". Theo no podía definirse como alguien romántico, pero se descubrió "disfrutando" de aquellos consejos que no sabía que podía dar… de aquellos consejos que debería emplear él mismo.

Al principio su gran consejo fue que ignorara a Abbott, Theo ya se había dado cuenta de que Longbottom siempre la miraba como imbécil. Funcionó. Días después era ella quien le miraba, quien fruncía el ceño y bufaba por lo bajo. Digno de una Hufflepuff. Longbottom no lo veía, pero finalmente… finalmente fue ella quien, dos semanas después de que la ignorara, se acercó a él. Theo lo había visto y no supo porque, pero le dolió aquel hecho. Le dolió la sonrisa tímida de ambos, las miradas que se daban y las palabras susurradas.

Dolía, y no quería reconocer el porqué y menos identificarlo.

— ¿Duele, verdad? —susurró Draco acercándose a él y siguiendo su mirada.

El chico no lo miró —No sé de que hablas.

Draco sonrió —Me pasa lo mismo con Granger. Me siento igual cada vez que la veo con Weasley.

—La diferencia es que tú le gustas a ella por más que no lo quiera aceptar.

Draco medio sonrió —Entonces, yo podría decir lo mismo.

Theo lo miró —No digas estupideces.

Su rubio amigo le dio una significativa mirada antes de dar un paso atrás —Me voy. Ahí viene, Longbottom.

El castaño enfocó su mirada en el susodicho y le sonrió un poco.

— ¿Debo felicitarte? —dijo con sorna.

Neville obvió la pregunta —Es distinta a como pensaba —murmuró.

—Genial —susurró sin ánimos—. Ahora solo debes mantener el contacto… y lo demás se dará más fácilmente.

Longbottom sonrió estúpidamente y asintió.

…

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

Neville se sonrojó y luego apartó la mirada. Era muy vergonzoso aceptarlo, pero Theo se había convertido en algo así como su amigo, o confidente mejor dicho. No por nada hacía casi un mes que estudiaban juntos.

—No supe que hacer —se quejó sin mirarle.

—Longbottom, estamos a una semana de San Valentín y ese dichoso paseo. Y tú, Gryffindor sin valentía, no fuiste capaz de darle un _beso_ —dijo bufando.

—No lo entiendes.

—Ilumíname —murmuró ojeando un libro.

—Jamás he besado a alguien.

Theo no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó mirándolo.

Longbottom tenía la mirada fija en la mesa —No tengo porque mentirte.

—Pues, díselo y asunto arreglado —dijo como si nada volviendo al libro que estaba ojeado.

—No es tan fácil. No… puedo. Se burlara de mí.

—Es una _Hufflepuff_. Amara ser la primera y todas esas ñoñerías.

Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado. Theo se podría divertir con aquella situación, pero no era así. Se sentía extraño.

—Bien, Longbottom no se sería un trato justo si no te ayudo con esto.

— ¿Qué?

Theo cerró el libro y miró hacia todos lados. La biblioteca estaba normalmente desierta y por eso decidió hacer algo que jamás creyó —Relájate —susurró.

Neville abrió los ojos mirándolo extrañado, pero asintió —De acuerdo.

El castaño suspiró, y se acomodó para que él y Neville estuvieran frente a frente —Esto es sencillo. La miraras a los ojos, le dirás lo hermosa que esta hoy y todas los sentimientos que te produzca ella —la voz de Theo sonaba anormalmente tranquila y sensual—. Le tomaras el rostro —lo hizo con Neville quien se tensó apenas sintió el rose— y miraras sus labios y…

Y no pudo evitarlo. Los labios de su compañero eran como imán… así que lo besó. Neville se tensó y Theo pensó que el cielo estaba en la tierra y no allí arriba como todos decían. No quería separarse, pero la tensión era tal que le parecía una violación seguir intentando invadir aquella cavidad.

Se movió apenas un centímetro y los labios de Neville buscaron los suyos. Fue un placer para Theo el descubrir la timidez con la que su lengua intentaba entrar en su boca. La tensión había desaparecido en algún momento. A pesar de que las manos estaban quietas, Theo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y acarició lo más que pudo; cara, brazos y manos… suaves. Gimió, intentó no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Pero más pronto que tarde el jodido aire les hizo falta. Se separaron lentamente, si Theo creyó que los Gryffindors eran valientes estaba lejos de ser así. Neville parpadeó tartamudeando algo y salió huyendo de la biblioteca.

Los Slytherins no se arrepienten de nada, son fríos, calculadores y unas serpientes. A pesar de eso, Theo quiso no haberlo besado porque sabía que no se lo podría sacar de la cabeza nunca.

…

—Si las miradas mataran… —murmuró Draco.

Theo desvió la mirada centrándose en su amigo —Tenías razón.

Draco sonrió sin ganas — ¿Duele, verdad?

_Déjà vu._

—Sí.

Su mirada se dirigió a Hannah y Neville, la otra pareja del momento. Después del paseo en Hogsmeade con motivo de San Valentín, Theo supo que algo había pasado cuando los vio tomados de la mano y muy juntos.

Cabe agregar que desde ese momento, desde el dichoso beso, Nott ha estado evitando aquellas clases de Herbología. De todas maneras no es que Longbottom lo haya buscado.

—Eso te pasa por casamentero.

—Era un trato justo.

—No tenías porque hacerlo.

Theo no contestó y miró nuevamente hacia donde Longbottom y Abbott se besaban. Besos. Caricias. Manos juntas. Quería vomitar.

— ¿Podrás soportarlo?

El castaño miró a su amigo. Si Draco podía hacerlo, él también —La promesa —murmuró.

Draco asintió.

Podían hacerlo.

…

_Años después…_

Observó el justo momento en que ambos alzaban la varita. Hechizos de enlace uniéndolos, complementándolos, obligándoles a unir más que su magia.

Era una situación jodidamente inverosímil porque él no debería estar ahí, no debería estar autodestruyéndose con aquella visión… anhelando algo que jamás llegaría.

La persona murmuró algo y todos estallaron el aplausos y lágrimas de felicidad. La autodestrucción era letal y buena para por fin darse cuenta de que debía seguir con su vida… debía, independientemente del pasado, cumplir la promesa. Aquella por la cual había luchado y luchado…

Draco tenía razón; dolía, pero más habían dolido aquellas heridas de tortura y hechizos a manos de mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro cuando quiso desistir de atacar muggles y magos. Fue ahí, mientras estuvo cautivo en la celda de Malfoy Manor, donde Draco Malfoy le ayudó y le habló para que no se volviera loco. Donde poco a poco comenzó a sacarle palabras e implícitamente una promesa… donde debía sobrevivir ante cualquier suceso… donde debía luchar por todo y no dejarse vencer. Ambos lo prometieron, ambos intentaron cumplirlo.

Dio paso atrás.

Debía salir de ahí.

— ¿Theo?

El susodicho se tensó y respiró antes de girarse —Longbottom.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me ha llegado invitación así que supongo que debería irme.

Neville entrecerró los ojos —Yo…

—Nos vemos —murmuró alejándose.

No lo había visto en los siguientes años porque decidió viajar por todo el mundo hasta que…

—Espera…

Neville le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin girarse.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Theo lo miró —Habla entonces —siseó

—Yo… aún pienso en eso… en el beso —susurró.

Theo apretó los labios ¿Cinco años y aún seguía ahí? —Solo olvídalo ¿De acuerdo?, se que has dado el primer paso comprometiéndote así que… olvídalo.

Longbottom abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Theo ya se había movido para irse. Estaban en plena "fiesta de matrimonio Potter/Weasley" discutiendo aquello y no era agradable verlos a todos.

Necesitaba alejarse y desaparecer. Olvidar, seguir aquel consejo que dio, pero que sin embargo sabía que no podría lograr… porque… porque simplemente siempre estaba ahí… en sus sueños, en su anhelos, en su todo. Todo por un beso.

Salió del recinto y cuando estuvo seguro de poder concentrarse despareció.

Neville corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de que Hannah Abbott no era lo que esperaba y menos lo que quería.

Cerró ojos pensando, quizás mañana lo buscaría, quizás mañana podría hablar mejor con él y decirle que no estaba comprometido, quizás mañana podría decirle que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él y que no lo dejaría ir como hizo hace cinco jodidos años.

Sí, quizás mañana todo podría cambiar.


End file.
